Tapestry
by Night Yagami
Summary: DROPPED! AU in which the Geass does not exist :: Lelouch, Suzaku, and Schneizel have lived drastically different lives since the invasion of Area 11. Yaoi. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A knock sounded at the heavy oak door to Second Prince and Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire Schneizel el Britannia's private study. "Enter," called the man with his customarily gentle but commanding voice.

The prince leaned back in his elegant armchair, folding his gloved fingers before him as his personal assistant opened and closed the door. Kanon Maldini was a beautiful man, with smooth skin and feather-soft hair, and Schneizel's inner aesthete ran an appreciative eye over the man. He'd bedded the aide on several occasions, with great satisfaction on both sides, if Kanon's morning-after attitude was any indication. At the moment, however, the prince's assistant was strictly businesslike, bowing crisply before handing over a relatively thin envelope.

"A letter from Third Prince and Viceroy of Area 11 Clovis la Britannia," Kanon informed him. "It arrived with His Highness's weekly report of Area 11, but the letter is addressed to you rather than His Majesty the Emperor."

Schneizel raised an eyebrow. Clovis hadn't written to him in months, and he wondered what his half-brother wanted to dither about this time. To be fair, Schneizel held deep affection for the younger prince, but his foppish ways could certainly be tiring.

"Thank you, Kanon, that will be all," smiled the prince, dismissing his aide, who bowed again before taking his leave. Lifting his spotless letter-opener from its stand on his desk, Schneizel slit the envelope neatly and drew out the folded papers inside.

--

"Checkmate."

The former chess champion, an elderly gentleman with ridiculous sideburns, glared at the board, folding his arms across his chest. "Impossible," he puffed, eyebrows drawn in indignation.

Lelouch crossed his legs and smiled pleasantly. "Thank you," he replied suavely.

The announcer spoke into the microphone. "Very well, I would like to pronounce this year's Tokyo Settlement Chess Association tournament champion to be Ashford Academy's Lelouch Lamperouge!"

Lelouch's friend Rivalz gave a cheer from the front row. The rest of the audience began to applaud after a stunned silence, starting with a polite smatter, but picking up enthusiasm until the entire assembly was clapping wholeheartedly. A few of the lesser nobility even rose in standing ovation in respect of Lelouch's spectacular win.

The student stood, walking over to shake hands with his defeated opponent. The man, Lord Frederick Glaspell, also stood, and grasped Lelouch's hand firmly. After overcoming his initial disbelief, the noble showed himself to be a dignified loser, looking the much younger man in the eye and congratulating him sincerely.

Cameras flashed, recording the aftermath of the competition, and Lelouch smiled gracefully for the photographers and for the audience, bowing slightly. Rivalz ran up, grinning from ear to ear. "Man, Lelouch, you really hit the jackpot this time!" he exclaimed, clapping his friend on the back and holding up two fingers at the brightly flashing lenses. "Y'know, I think you made enough dough to live for a whole year… Not to mention the media—you're gonna be famous, Lelouch!"

"Excellent," replied the dark-haired teenager, suppressing a satisfied smirk.

--

Kururugi Suzaku zipped his pack shut before shouldering it easily. Snapping a salute to an officer, he exited the barracks and strode towards his destination.

He reached the Military Research and Development without incident, but he entered into a whirlwind of chaos.

"You little…! Get back here and apologize!" shouted Cecile Croomy, running after her superior, who grinned gleefully.

"Only if you catch me!" Lloyd Asplund sang, before he tripped on a stray Knightmare part and went sprawling head over heels. Mercifully unhurt, the scientist looked up, only to be pounced upon by his irate subordinate. "Shit!" he exclaimed, more in surprise than actual fear as Cecile wrapped her hands around his throat.

"Take it back," the woman growled, tightening her hands threateningly.

"Um, excuse me? Cecile-san?" interjected Suzaku in an attempt to forestall Lloyd's demise. "What did he say?"

"The bastard said he doesn't like my haircut," Cecile said indignantly. "I paid a good deal to have my hair styled!"

"By who, General Bartley?" Lloyd snorted. His subordinate merely squeezed his throat tighter. "Gah! Suzaku, help!" the eccentric man squeaked.

"With all due respect, Cecile-san, Lloyd-san is very important for the army…." said the soldier tentatively. When the choking did not stop, he tried a different tactic. "Think of all the paperwork you'd have to do if he died!" he continued pleadingly.

This seemed to do the trick, as Cecile loosened her grip and eventually let go. "Ah, Suzaku-kun. What would I do without you?" she asked, mollified.

"You'd probably have killed him by now," chuckled the brunette. "As it stands, I find your haircut to be quite lovely."

"Ooh, stop it, Suzaku-kun!" Cecile feigned a swoon. "You see, Lloyd, that's how a proper gentleman behaves!"

"Yeah, whatever," muttered the scientist hoarsely, brushing himself off as he stood. "Anyway, Kururugi-kun, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir!" answered Suzaku, snapping his heels together and saluting. He was still smiling from the pair's antics as all three of them got into the car and drove off towards Ashford Academy.

--

_My dearest Brother,_

_I would like to invite you to visit me at your next possible convenience. I have some information for you that I would not trust to transmit in any other manner than personally. Please be assured that this matter is most urgent, and I would not ask this of you unless I found it truly necessary. Enclosed is an express-class envelope; please use it to give me your expected date and time of arrival._

_Signed, Third Prince Clovis la Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11_

Schneizel reread the extraordinarily brief letter (more of a memo, really) several times, intrigued and slightly mystified. Clovis wasn't really known for being succinct; his letters were usually several pages full of flowery descriptions of trivial and minute details. However, this one conveyed real urgency, almost desperation. The prince's face remained impassive as he penned a response, stating that he would be in Area 11 by noon in two day's time. Signing efficiently, Schneizel folded the paper and slid it into the envelope, sealing the pre-addressed missive with his personal crest. He pressed the call button for Kanon.

Within less than one minute, the aide entered. "Have this sent out immediately, and then make preparations for my departure to Area 11. I am to arrive before noon in two days," the prince commanded. Kanon bowed gracefully and waited for dismissal. Schneizel took a moment to regard the other man's delicate and attractive features. "You may report to me in my private chambers after the evening meal," he added, and Kanon's pretty face lit up for a millisecond.

"Yes, Your Highness," murmured the aide, bowing again, a bit deeper and longer than before. Schneizel smiled slightly and waved at the man dismissively, and Kanon left the room.

The Prime Minister poured himself a bit of brandy and tapped Clovis's letter thoughtfully.

--

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Lelouch jumped back in mock surprise as the Student Council exploded in confetti and noise. "My goodness, are you trying to kill me?" he deadpanned.

His cousin Millay sashayed over dressed as the black queen in a satin gown. "Oh, poor Lulu…Did we frighten you?" she teased. "Maybe you need some cake to cheer you up."

"Only if none of these fools baked it," he replied, smiling at the rest of the Council. Rivalz, who had run ahead once they got back to campus, was happily wearing the black king's outfit, complete with royal cape. Kallen was wearing black armor as a knight, while Shirley wore white bishop robes. Nina was a rook with a castle-shaped hat, dressed in black.

"Aww, Lulu, don't be mean. They can't help it that they're bad cooks," pouted Millay, wrapping her arms around Shirley as if to comfort her.

The redhead jumped. "P-president!" she squealed as Millay accidentally-on-purpose grabbed her butt. Rivalz looked furious.

"Hey, you're the black queen, Millay. What're you doing groping the white bishop?" demanded the "black king." Lelouch took one look at his friend's jealous face and burst out laughing, which triggered a wave of giggles across the room.

Wiping away a tear of mirth, the former prince turned again to Millay. "Where's Nunnally?" he asked, slightly concerned for his precious sister.

"Oh, she'll be here…once you put your costume on," Millay said slyly.

Lelouch shrugged. He figured Nunnally would be the white queen, and he the white king. "All right, where is it?" he questioned. "I don't want to keep Nunnally waiting."

"In your room. Hurry! The cake—and your sister—are waiting for you!" giggled Millay. Nina and Shirley blushed, Kallen smirked, and Rivalz grinned infuriatingly. Lelouch shuddered. What would be waiting for him when he got back?

He stepped quickly to his room, which was on another floor of the clubhouse, and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. The student flicked on the lights by feel, and his eyes landed on his bed.

"Holy _SHIT_!"

--

Suzaku climbed out of the car as they parked on the Ashford Academy school grounds. Cecile got his bag from the trunk while Lloyd locked the doors, and the three walked towards the administrative building.

"Now, remember, Suzaku-kun, if they're not nice, we can always request a withdrawal," stated Cecile concernedly. "Don't forget to brush your teeth every night _and _morning, and come to me if you need help with homework…"

"For God's sake, Cecile, he's just going to school. He's a perfectly capable young man," interjected Lloyd, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. "Heck, he probably knows how to take better care of himself than I do."

"That goes without saying," retorted his subordinate. "I'm still mad at you, by the way."

Suzaku watched the pair as they bickered happily. "You guys…you'd better behave while I'm not there," he told them. "And…thank you for everything," he continued, blinking back tears of joy.

"Suzaku-kun! It's not like we'll never see each other again!" cried Cecile, wrapping her arms around him. "You're staying for the weekend, is all… and then you'll only be here in the daytime! Have fun with kids your own age," she advised, ruffling his hair affectionately. Lloyd hummed an agreement.

"All right…" Suzaku agreed; he knew he needed some normal companionship, and this school came highly recommended. Many of the other students were in the army, so at least he'd have some familiar faces.

Before he knew it, they were entering the school superintendant's office. Ruben K. Ashford greeted them with a smile.

"Ah, Private Kururugi," he stated, rising to shake Suzaku's hand firmly. "Welcome to my school. You'll be staying at the student council clubhouse tonight, I'm afraid…there simply aren't enough dorms to accommodate you. However, the student council is having a small get-together tonight, so you certainly won't be lonely." The kindly old man nodded towards Lloyd and Cecile. "Good to see you again, Lloyd, Cecile. Your soldier will be in good hands here, rest assured."

"Thank you very much, sir," replied Cecile, as Lloyd wandered off to inspect a chart on the wall. The superintendant grinned at the scientist and rolled his eyes silently at Suzaku, who chuckled.

"So, here's how you get to the clubhouse…"

--

Schneizel sat in a heavily padded armchair, a book open on his lap, when he heard the tentative knock on the door to his private chambers. "Enter," he intoned, closing his book and setting it to the side.

Kanon stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "You may lock it," Schneizel told him. The aide blushed and turned the bolt before coming to stand in front of the prince. "Now, would you like to sit? And a glass of wine, perhaps?" asked Schneizel calmly.

"I will gladly sit, but would prefer to abstain from alcohol tonight, Your Highness," said Kanon, bowing before seating himself in one of the more austere chairs.

"Very well. Please report," commanded the prince, sipping his own glass of red wine.

"The letter was mailed immediately, as you requested, and is expected to arrive in Area 11 by midnight," stated Kanon. "A private jet has also been alerted and is making preparations for the flight. Also, all paperwork has been suspended for an indefinite amount of time, and members of the staff are seeing to your luggage, including clothing and other personal items that His Highness Prince Clovis may not be able to supply."

"Excellent," replied Schneizel, setting down his glass and interlocking his fingers. "Now, if you would, please stand and undress."

Kanon's high cheekbones flushed again as he stood promptly. The aide unbuttoned his jacket with deft fingers, pushing the heavy material off his shoulders and letting it slide to the floor. Schneizel watched patiently as the other man loosened his cravat, undoing the perfect folds to let the cloth hang around his neck like a gauzy scarf. He moved on to his undershirt, beginning to breathe heavily as the warm air of the room hit his chest.

When the layer was removed, Kanon started playing with himself; with gloved hands, he pinched his nipples until they stood in peaks. Schneizel felt the stirrings of arousal beginning at the sight of shapely eyes glazing over and sculpted lips parting to let out a breathy moan as his aide continued to tease his own body.

Soon, Kanon moved downward, trailing his fingers over his abdomen until he reached the waistband of his pants. He undid them, but Schneizel stood before he could continue. The Second Prince walked over with measured steps, taking Kanon's hands in his own and stripping the black gloves away to reveal smooth, creamy forearms. The soft light of the room played across his assistant's face, giving him an otherworldly glow that pleasantly accentuated his beauty. Schneizel used one hand to tilt Kanon's chin upwards and engaged him in a slow, heady kiss. With his other hand, he reached into the other man's trousers, coaxing out the half-hard member he found there and stroking it to full arousal. Kanon moaned into the kiss, allowing Schneizel to slip in his tongue, which he used to explore every corner of his aide's mouth. He broke the kiss to issue another command.

"Kneel."

Kanon obeyed unquestioningly, even eagerly, as he brought his face to the level of the noticeable bulge in the prince's own trousers.

"Undo them."

Eyes heavily lidded, Schneizel's aide unbuttoned and unzipped the crisp white pants, whimpering impatiently as his master's underwear came into view.

"Pull them down."

The prince closed his eyes as his heated flesh was exposed, then looked down again to see Kanon staring, mesmerized by the impressive length and girth that was Schneizel.

"Suck."

The assistant's sensual lips came into contact with Schneizel's erection, then he leaned forward and deep-throated the prince expertly. It never ceased to astonish him that Kanon was so good at this; he knew that it probably involved lots of experience, but that though didn't faze him. How could it? There was no other way that it would feel this good.

Kanon bobbed his head, sometimes drawing back enough to swirl the tip with his tongue, other times going deep and swallowing, and very occasionally humming to make short vibrations in his throat. Schneizel felt his climax approaching as his aide began to suck on the head, wrapping the slender fingers of one hand around the base to pump while the other hand toyed with the prince's sac erotically.

Finally, Schneizel came, and Kanon milked the slackening erection of all of its seed, swallowing the liquid easily. The assistant pulled his mouth away with a delicious slurping sound, licking his lips enthusiastically. Schneizel straightened out his clothing, pulling up his underwear and zipping his pants before offering a hand to the other man, who was still on the floor gathering his clothes. Kanon accepted gratefully, and stood, legs shaking slightly as he dressed himself.

"Thank you, Kanon," he said. The aide's erection was still painfully evident, but Schneizel was tired and didn't want to deal with it. "That will be all." In other words, please find yourself a corner and whack off. But he smiled gently at Kanon before the assistant bowed and left.

--

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--

"I wonder what Lelouch is doing?"

"He probably chickened out."

"Or maybe he fainted!"

"Nah, it's more likely that he's too furious to come back."

"Guys, it's not nice to talk about my brother like that…"

"Aww, we're sorry, Nunnally…"

Lelouch cringed at the voices. All of the guesses were only partially correct, because here he was, one hand on the doorknob—he hadn't passed out (for long), his anger had long ago subsided, and his pride demanded that he return to the student council room in his costume. He took a deep breath and opened the door, for once glad that Nunnally was blind.

He was met by squeals and gasps as he swept into the room with his chin held high.

"Oh my God, Lelouch, you're gorgeous!"

The student was wearing a magnificent white bridal gown. The bodice was heavily embroidered with pearls and sparkling crystals, and the long, flowing skirt had multiple layers of satiny and gossamer fabric that reached the floor. He had long, lacy white gloves that reached the middle of his upper arms, and a veil of sheer fabric that tumbled gracefully over his shoulders and back. An intricate white gold tiara graced the top of his head, giving him the appearance of a princess bride awaiting her groom.

He blushed uncontrollably, but made sure to regard each of the council members with a haughty pout, allowing himself to slip into character to subdue his humiliation. "You may address me as Your Highness," he ordered. Then he glided over to his sister, who was seated by the table. She was dressed as a white king, and had a snowy beard and mustache as well as a crystal scepter. "Oh, my Father, do not allow this common riffraff to speak to me with such informality!" he cried, pressing one of her delicate hands between his own.

Nunnally giggled. "You heard my daughter—treat her like a princess!" she laughed, waving her scepter in the direction of the other students.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" replied Millay, kneeling gracefully with a hand pressed to her heart. The others all followed her lead, until Lelouch was the only person standing.

"It looks as if our subjects are hungry, Father. Let them eat cake!" the boy declared. As if on cue, Sayoko entered with the cake on a pushcart. It was a detailed replica of a chessboard, with playing pieces sculpted from marzipan and black-and-white icing piped in fantastic swirls on the sides. Millay leapt up and scurried over to the cake, helping Sayoko to lift the heavy confection onto the table. Everyone crowded around as Millay handed Lelouch the knife.

"Congratulations, for real," she said, smiling at her cousin, who shook his head with a long-suffering sigh before cutting off a piece of the cake.

--

Suzaku heard the sound of laughter from the brightly lit student council clubhouse. He readjusted the pack on his shoulders and gave a small, determined huff before striding up to the door.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The superintendant had seemed like a very nice person, and though Suzaku would be the only full Japanese at the school, there were apparently a few half bloods. One of them was even on the student council, though he wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl.

He reached the door and rang the bell intently. A minute or two passed, and he was just about to ring again when a Japanese woman in a maid outfit opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Kururugi Suzaku-san," she said brightly, in softly accented Britannian. "My name is Sayoko, and I am the maid for this building."

"Very nice to meet you, Sayoko-san," responded the soldier, bowing politely. "I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused for you."

"Not at all, Kururugi-san. May I take your luggage?" she asked, and held out her hand. Suzaku shrugged out of the backpack and handed it to the maid, smiling and thanking her.

"Would it be all right if I met the student council?" he queried after Sayoko had shut the door.

"Of course. Please follow me," she answered, walking towards a marble staircase. Suzaku trailed after her, gazing around at the lavish decoration and expensive furnishings of the clubhouse. According to Lord Ashford, there were a couple of students who lived here full-time. He guessed they must be enormously wealthy to have their own building instead of living in the dorms.

They stopped outside a closed door that leaked joyous sounds of a party. Sayoko knocked loudly before opening the door and gesturing him inside. He complied, and blinked for a minute before his eyes adjusted. Seven students, dressed in black or white costumes that resembled chess pieces, looked over in surprise. One of the numerous girls, a curvy blonde who was wearing what Suzaku guessed to be a black queen outfit, slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot!" she gasped, hurrying over to Suzaku. "I'm Millay Ashford, the superintendant's granddaughter. It totally slipped my mind that you were coming!"

Before Suzaku could reply, a blue-haired boy bounced over with a wide grin. "Hey, you're an Eleven! Sweet!"

"He's JAPANESE, dumbass!" shouted a pink-haired girl who had a few Asian characteristics. "I'm Kallen Kouzuki, or Kallen Stadtfeld, depending on who you're talking to," she added, saluting him lazily. "The dumbass is Rivalz, but don't worry, he means well." Rivalz rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Ah, great, you've met three of us so far!" Millay bubbled happily. "Come here, Shirley, Nina." A tall redhead and a small, timid-looking girl stepped forward. "Shirley'll probably never shut up once you get to know her…" (The girl in question protested loudly.) "…Nina might talk if you know anything about science."

"Perhaps. My boss is the head of Military Research and Development, but I'm usually just a test subject," Suzaku told the mousy girl, who nodded and smiled slightly.

Millay was in her element. "All right, that's five!" she sang, and pulled Suzaku farther into the room. "Now you have to meet my cousins." She shoved the bemused soldier gently towards the last two people in the room.

--

Lelouch hadn't been this surprised in his entire life.

His fork was halfway to his mouth, cake still balanced precariously on the silver tines as he stared openly at the new arrival, who was now studying him with an air of confused recognition.

"L-Lelouch?" he stuttered, eyes widening in shock. "What…how…why?"

"Suzaku?" Nunnally asked as she pulled off her fake beard. "Is it really you?"

Lelouch watched as the soldier bent down before the blind girl. "Yes… it's me," said the curly-haired boy, grasping Nunnally's hand gently. She felt his hand, then smiled and brought it to her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered. Suzaku's eyes warmed, but then he looked again at Lelouch, whose cake finally slid off the fork and landed back on the plate with a plop.

The slightly wet sound of the cake seemed to snap the boy out of his reverie, and he blushed fiercely. Pushing away the dessert, he stood abruptly.

"I hope you don't mind, Millay," Lelouch said calmly, "but I'm afraid I have to whisk away your guest for a moment." He grabbed Suzaku's arm, trying and failing to ignore the curious looks everyone was giving him. "I'll explain later," he told them, and he dragged the extremely confused soldier from the room briskly.

He led the way to the staircase, and then cursed under his breath when he realized how difficult it was to climb steps in a dress. Lelouch lifted the hem of the elaborate garment delicately, accidentally revealing the girlish slippers he had found with the outfit. He glanced at Suzaku, mortified, but the other boy's face was unreadable.

They reached Lelouch's room, and the student flipped the switch on for the second time. Thankfully, no surprise waited for him on the bed; however, one stood next to him, regarding his surroundings curiously.

Shutting the door, Lelouch turned to face Suzaku. "First things first—I'm not wearing the dress because I want to," he blurted out, face bright red.

The soldier chuckled. "But it looks so good on you! Are you a model now or something?"

"God, no!" Lelouch shuddered. "It's all Millay's fault. She's obsessed with dress-up and cosplay, especially cross-dressing. But this was—is—a special occasion." He looked at Suzaku for a reaction.

Amazingly, the other boy only nodded. "I've cross-dressed in the military," he said. "Just for laughs; there wasn't anything…you know, improper…going on," he continued, beginning to sport his own blush.

"Military, huh?" Lelouch mused. He had noticed the uniform almost immediately, and wasn't really surprised at the revelation. "So what are you doing here at Ashford?"

"I could ask you the same question," countered Suzaku, grinning.

"The Ashford's are family. Nunnally and I have been in hiding here. We've changed our last name to Lamperouge, and we're posing as commoners. So don't say anything in front of anyone—except Millay, she knows, obviously," explained Lelouch, walking over to the bed and sitting down before kicking off his slippers. "But back to you. How'd you decide on the military, and why Ashford?"

Suzaku shrugged and sat next to Lelouch. "Just how things turned out, I guess, as far as the army goes. But I'm attending Ashford by request of my superiors, who want me to get an education. I'm part of Research and Development, and they require at least basic schooling." He flopped back onto the bed. "Man, this is so surreal."

"Tell me about it," Lelouch murmured quietly, looking at Suzaku's face with a pang of nostalgia. "It's been seven years since we saw each other last. I was always such a brat to you…" he reminisced.

"That's not true," Suzaku frowned. "After the first few weeks, we got along just fine."

"Yeah, only because Nunnally made us," snorted Lelouch. He found himself still gazing at his friend, then blushed and looked away. "You look good," he told him. "I-I mean, healthy, you know?" _Crap, did that actually just come out of my mouth? _Lelouch asked himself furiously. Sure, Suzaku had grown up nicely, with broad shoulders and soft green eyes, but Lelouch wasn't the kind of person to just go ahead and _say_ that.

"Thanks," replied the soldier obliviously. "I'd say you look beautiful, but I really don't want a black eye." Suzaku chuckled infuriatingly. "So what's the 'special occasion'?" he asked.

Lelouch jumped hastily on the change of topic. "Well, I won a chess tournament today…It's kind of a big deal, not like you'd know," he smirked. "I guess it'd be the mental equivalent of the National Kendo Tournament."

"Really?" Suzaku sat up, eyes round. "That's amazing! Congratulations!" He shook his head in wonder. "You're too smart, Lelouch. I'm almost jealous."

"No, don't say that," smiled the former prince. "I can't even run a lap without getting exhausted. We both have different strengths."

Suzaku started to respond, but suddenly something started banging on the door.

"Lelouch, open the door! It's Millay!" a voice called from the other side.

"Coming," Lelouch replied, standing up and slipping the shoes back on before hurrying over to turn the knob, letting his cousin flounce happily into the room.

"I'm so, so glad you guys know one another!" she bubbled. "Lelouch, as the vice-president, would you approve of letting Suzaku onto the Student Council?"

Lelouch heard his friend sputter in shock behind him. He turned around to regard the soldier. "If Suzaku wants to, I don't see why not," he said with one hand on his hip. "What say you?"

"Uh…will I have to cross-dress?" the boy asked with a complex look of confusion on his face.

Millay laughed loudly. "Only sometimes," she promised with a wink. "So what do you say? You'll have to join a club anyway eventually; it's the policy here."

A broad grin split Suzaku's face. "I'd love to join…I'm so happy to feel accepted here. To be honest, I thought I was going to get a lot of discrimination, but if everyone's as nice as you guys…"

Lelouch felt a pull of sympathy. _These last seven years must have been like hell for him…no allies to rely on, no way to escape, and meeting racism at every corner… _The former prince found himself wanting to hug the Japanese boy, but instead he just smiled and held out his hand.

"Then, let's get back to the party."

--

Clovis was painting when he got Schneizel's reply.

He was known for keeping odd hours, so his elderly assistant clearly hadn't batted an eyelash when she had found the Third Prince wide-awake and alone in the arboretum at midnight.

"Envoy from His Highness the Second Prince and Prime—"

"Schneizel! He's always so marvelously prompt, don't you think?" interjected Clovis, snatching the letter away from the woman unceremoniously. Before she could reply, he spoke again. "Of course he is. He takes everything so seriously. But that's why we love him, eh?" He winked and opened the envelope with a moderately clean palette knife, pulling out the short message. He scanned it briefly, then handed it back to the assistant. "Splendid! He'll be here noon…tomorrow, I suppose," he laughed, glancing at a clock. "Maria, be a dear and make sure his room's aired. And get the cooks to think of something suitable for Schneizel's tastes. Etcetera. You know the drill." Maria bowed and left.

Clovis turned back to his painting, pondering the landscape before shaking his head._ No good. I was in a portrait mood tonight, anyway…Though I'll absolutely vomit if I have to paint another servant… _He snapped his fingers. Schneizel's arrival merited a brotherly portrait. The Third Prince wondered how he hadn't thought of painting this before…after all, it was the reason he'd invited his older half-brother to Area 11 in the first place.

In any case, Clovis's fingers practically itched to paint Lelouch vi Britannia.


End file.
